The Final: A Maximum Ride Story
by mystic47
Summary: Join Mystic and her friends as they go through an epic adventure. I'll introduce new character's and bring back old ones. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's the thing fanfic deleted my story. Again! So I decided to repost it. Sorry if you tried to go to my story, because it's not there anymore. I gave this story a new title but I'm keeping the old characters and plot. If you read my old story and decided to click on this, It's the same story. I will be doing what I was for my story before, but my updates will not be as frequent. I will try to update at least every two days, but if I don't I'm sorry. Anyways here's chapter 1! *Reposted***

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Maximum ride**

Chapter 1: Welcome erasers...NOT

I rushed through the forest with Scarlet dead on my heels and John following close behind her. I could still hear growls and snarls coming from the erasers so they were still very close behind us. I glanced behind me to see two very scared teenagers. You are probably wondering at this point why we are running, and who are we running from. Well, I guess I should tell you about this morning...

_I woke up and rolled over, completely forgetting I was in a tree. I began to fall when suddenly the wind hoisted be up. I sometimes forget I can control the elements, as well as make storms. I grabbed on to a branch, and then swung myself onto it. I sighed in relief and looked down. If I hadn't been lifted up by that wind, I probably would have broken my arms and/or legs. _

_I flew lightly over to Scarlet's tree, and said, softly, "Scar, wake up." She groaned and answered, "Five more minutes mom." I giggled. Considering I was only older than her by a few months. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Robert wants to 'talk' to you." Her eyes shot open and she looked wildly around her. "What? Where?" I laughed and she blushed. I had known for a while now about her crush on Rob. I thought it was cute. "Not funny." She huffed, and got up slowly. I said then to her, "I'll wake up JD and John. You wake up Ryoki and Rob." She nodded and we got to work. After a while of fighting, pleading, and threatining they all finally got up. _

_"Alright , so here's what were going to do," I started, thinking about what we were going to do all night. "We're going to split up and meet at the camp. Ryoki, Rob, and JD you guys are going straight there. Scarlet, John, and I are going to stay here and pack up supplies. We'll meet you there soon." I said, and automatically they ran through the forest. I looked back at John and Scarlet and said, "okay, is there anything in anyone's backpack that might be useful?" I asked, and John said, "Nope." I sighed. "Well-" I started, but was cut off by a menacing growl._

_"Hello, Mystic." A voice said, and my head whipped around. There stood -along with 50 other erasers- Jaxon. If these were different erasers we could take them. But, no. These were The Erasers. The erasers that would take at least 5 experiments to even injure. I looked at him for a moment before looking back and yelling, "RUN!" _

And here we are, running away from blood-thirsty erasers. I suddenly realized something and I stopped running. Scarlet's and John's head snapped back to look at me. "Come on Mystic, we gotta go!" Scarlet screamed at me, sounding frantic. "We're going the wrong way!" I exclaimed, looking back and forth between John and Scarlet. "What do you mean, going the wrong way?" John asked. "If we keep going the way were going, the erasers will lose us." I said. "Isn't what we want?" Scarlet answered, confused."No and Yes. You see, if they give up on trying to find us, who do you think they're going to go find next?" They both looked at at me for a moment. "Ryoki, Rob, and JD!" I said finally, and realization lit up on their faces. "What do we do?" John asked, and I sighed. "We have to get back to the others and run like heck." I decided. "Then let's go." Scarlet said, determination on her face. And so, we ran.

-This line means that they found JD, Ryoki, and Rob-

We were all together again, running -like I said- like heck through the forest. And that's how we will always be.

Or so I hoped.

**Well, what did you think! The next chapter I will introduce flock two. And also, before you start saying, "But in the books it wasn't as dangerous as it is in here!" I'd like to say a few things**

**First off, This is NOT maximum ride**

**Second, The stakes are higher than they were in maximum ride**

**And Third, The erasers in here are MUCH more powerful.**

**But this is a maximum ride fanfic so don't worry, it's not all serious. **

**So who do you like most in the story?**

**And don't worry JD and Ryoki are going to speak in the next chapter, just hang with me.**

**Fly on,**

**Mystic47**

**R & R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Am I annoying you yet? Anyways here's the the flock list**

**Flock 1 **

**Mystic **

**John **

**Scarlet **

**JD **

**Rob **

**Ryoki **

**Flock 2**

**Sylverra**

**Alexis**

**Eliot**

**Sesthin**

**Calin**

**Dante**

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride.**

Chapter 2 -Flock meet Flock

I was flying in the air, with my friends behind me, and the moment would've been perfect if it weren't one thing...Ryoki can't fly! So can you guess who was stuck carrying him? That's right, me. "Are we there yet?" Ryoki moaned. "Listen dude. I know you hate flying but at least _you _don't have to carry yourself." I stated and he huffed. I swear sometimes him being 5% cat makes him extra prissy.

Suddenly I noticed something going on in the distance. It appeared to be six moving figures on the ground and I began to feel curious. "Guys, do you see that?" I asked everyone, nodding my head towards the figures. JD looked down. "What is that?" She asked me, as if I'd automatically know the answer. I shrugged my shoulders and asked, "do you want to check it out?" Everyone nodded, and we swooped down.

We landed lightly on the ground, and walked slowly over to the figures. I soon realized they were kids- teenagers actually- and also experiments. They turned to us as we approached them and one girl's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" Another girl asked, and I turned to her. She had a big afro and brown eyes and couldn't be older than twelve. "I'm Mystic. This is John, that's Scarlet, Ryoki, JD, and Robert, Rob for short." I answered, all the while pointing to each person as I said their name. "Well, I'm Alexis, This is Sylverra," she nodded to the girl with purple eyes who was sending daggers to me. "This is Eliot," she said pointing to the boy who had dark brown hair that reminded me of John's eyes. "That's Sesthin," she said looking at a dude with curly black hair. "That's Dante," she pointed. The first thing I noticed was his leather jacket. What can I say? I have a thing for leather jackets. "And that's Calin." She said finally, looking at a boy with greenish hazel eyes.

My attention was brought back to the girl -Sylverra- glaring at me. "Seriously, what's your problem?" I asked her, maybe a bit rudely. "My problem is you." She stated, stepping towards me. I stepped up to her, looking her in the eye. I suddenly felt furious. I had just _met_ her and already she hated me? What the heck?! "Well, if you have a problem with me then say it to my face instead of just staring at me like an idiot!" I exclaimed, and everyone looked at us. "At least I don't just walk up to people, _uninvited, _and spy on them." She said while narrowing her eyes. "We weren't spying. We were just curious." I was sorta offended she thought we were spying. "Yeah, right." She smirked and all I wanted was to slap it off."At least I'm not a jerk who automatically judges people." I said coldly, and her eye twitched.

Her hand swung at me and I dodged it by a inch. I sweep my foot under her and and she propelled backwards. She jumped up and her fist collided into my face. My head snapped backward and I knew this was serious. I round-house kicked her and she fell. She looked up at me before jumping up. Without a second thought we lunged at each other.

I was yanked back by a strong force and was struggling against it. "Enough!" Scarlet yelled in my ear, and I stopped. Now everyone was looking at me or Sylverra with concern. I sighed and looked at her. It was obvious we weren't going to get along.

**So...did you like it?**

**Who do you like the most in the story?**

**Did you like the fight scene?**

**See ya,**

**Mystic47**

**R & R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! There are a few things I want to say before we start ****Whoever sends the first review for each chapter, get's a shout out!**

**I'll have questions that I'd like you to answer in your review**

**Reviews are like candy to me. So...Review! Even if you hate my story! Even if it's in another lang. Review!**

**So without further ado, chapter 3!**

Chapter 3- The idea

After Sylverra's and I's 'argument', everyone decided to get to know each other. I know, freaky right? But I guess it's better than fighting like we(Sylverra and Mystic) did. Everyone spread out into groups. Ryoki was hanging out with JD and Alexis, Scarlet was with Rob and Eliot, Sesthin, Dante, Calin, and Sylverra were all in their own group too. John was with me then suddenly asked, "will you take a walk with me?" I nodded and silently got up and followed him into the woods.

"So, what do you want?" I asked as soon as we were far away enough from the others. "I wanted to tell you, I..." he stopped, looking stumped. "What?" I asked. He usually wasn't this way. "Um...well, you see there's this girl-" "You like a girl?!" I cut him off, Surprise clear in my tone. I never imagined he would like someone, in fact, Although I'd never admit it,when we were younger I always though he'd be with...me. "Yeah, she's..." He trailed off, looking at me and blushing. Wait, what? John doesn't blush. "Is that you John? Or has an alien taken over your body?" He narrowed his eyes at me. Nope, same John. "Would you stop joking? I'm serious." He said, looking up. "Well, okay. Who is she? Maybe I could find out if she likes you back." I answered, looking at him. He looked at me strangely, Something glowing in his eyes. He took a deep breath. "It's-"

"Mystic, John can you come here?" Rob asked, bursting out of the trees. I looked over at John to see him look slightly irritated. I sighed and walked out -with Rob and John next to me- to find everyone huddled around, looking anxious or excited. "Finally," Sylverra muttered and I frowned. I didn't want to start an argument but she knows how to get under my skin. "What's going on?" I asked, looking at everyone. "We want to team up!" Eliot answered, smiling softly. "Why?" John asked beside me, looking just as confused. "There are some things you don't know," Sesthin started, shaking his head.

"What don't we know?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. My flock took a step back, knowing not to mess with me when I was like this. "Have you heard of...Maximum ride?" Calin asked me and I shook my head. "Who is he?" John asked. "It's actually a girl." Dante said a little sharply. "Well, who is she?" I asked. Everyone -not including my flock- was looking at each other. "We should tell them the story of maximum ride." Sylverra whispers, and I look confused.

_Who is Maximum Ride?_

**Well, maybe I should set something straight. In here, the world didn't end. Instead, there was a battle and the flock won. The flock will come in at a certain point of the story. Also, sorry this was the shortest chapter of all time! The next chapter will be long I swear! Before you hit me with bricks and tomatoes I haven't wrote in awhile, and I had major writers block! Anyways here's some questions I'd like you to answer**

**Who do you think John likes?**

**Who is your favorite character so far?**

**If you had to choose, who do you think your most like?**

**Bye,**

**Mystic47**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look, I'm so, so, so, EXTREMELY sorry for not updating. I'm the worst author ever. Throw your pitchforks and tomatoes, I deserve it. Again so sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: Do ****_sound _****like James Patterson?**

Chapter 4: The Story Of Maximum Ride

"Who is she?" I asked, completely and utterly confused. Everyone from the other group looked around and whispered to each other. After a minute or two, it looked that they had come to a conclusion. Calin looked up, and began.

"Okay, so a few years back, there was a 'school'. Anyway, there were these 6 Avian-Human hybrids. Their names were Max, Fang, and Iggy. And, later on, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." He paused, and I look at him expectantly. Finally, he continues."These kids were tested on constantly. Just like all of us. But, of course, there was another breed of 'Successful' experiments. The erasers." He turned toward Dante, and I realized they were taking turns talking.

"Their was this white coat that cared about them, apparently." He muttered the last part, and I looked at him -much like my group- In disbelief. "A white coat actually _caring?_" Ryoki asked, sneering slightly. JD scoffed. But, it wasn't like I could blame them. There was an 0% chance of a white coat caring. At least, I thought so.

"No, for real. This white coat, Jeb, helped them escape and everything. He brought them to a house, in the middle of nowhere. So they could be safe. Or at least, that what they thought." He rolled his eyes, then turned to Eliot.

"One day, he just...disappeared. Gone. Everything was in chaos. But, Max took over. And that's how she became the leader. A few years later, Max, Fang, and Iggy were now all 14. Nudge was 11. Gazzy was 8. And Angel was 6." Eliot looked over to Sesthin, and he sighed.

"Story goes on, and lots of things happen. Max learns she is suppose to save the world, they have to try to avoid erasers, and Max tries to find out how to save the world. All in the process, Max finds her mother and half sister, everyone develops powers, she forms a relationship with Fang, and a new bird kid comes." He turns to Sylverra, and she rolls her eyes.

"Finally, after years of trying to save the world, The Attack came. Basically, There was this thing that scientist were working on, to kill half the population and turn the rest into experiments. And, only the experiments that were 'useful' would survive. But, the flock prevented it." She turned to Alexis, who smiled, and looked like she had been waiting for this moment.

"They went around the world, looking for Hybrids, experiments, even some people who _weren't _experiments. Finally, it came. Scientist and erasers, Experiments and Regular people. Scientist were trying to protect the two serums from being destroyed while the experiments were trying to get them. Erasers and other evil things created by the school fought everyone, and it got very brutal. But the the flock won. Or so the thought." She looked around, and everyone sighed. Sylverra was the one who decided to continue.

"10 scientist escaped, and secretly rebuilt the school. After a few years, it came back. Anyway, we all think that the school is planning on trying to continue on with the plan the created before. And that's why we need all the help we can get. We're going to finish it. For good." She said, determination in her voice.

I couldn't think. All that went through me was shock. But, luckily, I wasn't the one who answered.

"How do you know all this?" JD asked, narrowing her eyes.

"We know this because...we've met Maximum ride." Dante answered, looking at us.

"You mean, The Maximum ride?" Rob asked.

"Yes." Eliot answered.

"How?" Each of us answered.

They sighed. "After we all escaped, and found each other, we ran into the flock." Sesthin said. "They asked us to help them, after they told us their story, and we agreed. They went their way, trying to find others like us, and we tried to find other's too."

"And that's when we met you guys." Alexis finished, looking slightly exasperated.

We all stood there in silence, and then everyone looked at me. Well, actually, I was expecting that, I am the leader after all.

I took a deep breath, and sighed. It was kinda obvious what I was going to do, don't you think? I mean, it was either join them and try to save the world, or not join them and risk the rest of the human race.

"We'll join you." I said, and everyone cheered. I sighed, probably the only one who wondered what was to happen in the future. But, at least, I knew that we were doing the right thing. And that's all that matters. Mostly.

**So everyone that's chapter four! Hope you liked it! If you hated it I'm so sorry. **

**Bye!**

**Mystic47**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Worst author ever here, and I'll be updating soon. Hope you all like it. There, I've given you...Hope! **

**~See ya**

**Mystic47**


End file.
